


《Breath》第六章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第六章

**呲牙的狗**

        “进来吧，朋友们，虽然没有Metthanan那么大，但是够你屁股坐的了臭男人。”

        “你能不能不要老挑衅我。”

        “不能，挑衅你是兴趣爱好，但观察死Hin是主要工作。”

        突然 

        当天空被暮光照亮直到它变成橘红色时，两辆车掉头转进来停在村子里很有名的大房子中央。如果不是因为好朋友自早上就死咬着他不放，Tul心情可能比现在更好。另外，当他们跟着他走进房子时，还在说那个几乎让要Tul发作的词。

        他这样会激起愤怒，为什么会不知道呢。

        Tul可能被认为有很多朋友，但他允许再次进入防护墙的朋友只有少数人，Nakrb就是其中一个。虽说一年以来他看起来一直是竞争对手，但他并不是虚伪的人，不会为了将来的利益而出现得两面三刀。

        Nakrb是唯一一个从不恭维Tul的家世的人，相比之下，当有机会时，其他人每次都会发生些有趣的事，但他们同样也是在Tul身后闲聊八卦的人。死Krb则是有什么都当面说，这使得Tul允许他靠近，即使自己对某些事情很不满意。

        有关Hin的事。

        “观察他什么？”这个年轻混血儿清楚地看到亲密的人的手痉挛了一下，因为他试图尽量阻止自己下意识的动作，不抬起手放到脖子上，于是感觉皱在一起眉头放松了。

        “嗷，你是他主人你不知道的吗？”

        “我又不是你的大脑，我不知道你是怎么想的，哦，并且是完全不一样的，等下一次考试，我亲自让你输。”

        “呃呵，你说得这么不屑我还不是来了，我以前从来没有对谁有偏见，但是如果有谁找茬，我TMD见一次揍一次。”那个大个子想唬住浅色眼睛找事的臭男人。但不可否认的是，这次又真的失败了。

        _呃，一次都不曾掰赢过他！_

        “那又怎么样，观察Hin什么……你生病了吗？Hin。”

        “我很好。”Gornhin即时回答，让局外人摇了摇头，然后咕哝。

        “即使Hin病了，如果你问起，他还是会经常说自己很好，死Khun Tul。你不必担心老子会抢你的知己，我说我观察Hin是因为他不像他们那样喜欢说话……对吗？Hin。”Nakrb毫不畏缩地直视金棕色的眼睛，不在乎Tul刚要张嘴说话，并转向另一位更关心的朋友。

        _**我看你这么多年，怎么会不知道有事隐瞒我呢？**_

        “我没有什么要说的了。”Nakrb举起双手作放弃投降状，两只眼睛都在说……看到了吗?老子哪里说错了?

        这幅姿态让Gornhin尴尬了。

        对于Patapee，这个人是朋友，值得信赖的朋友，很少有朋友愿意亲近他，但即使有一些非常亲密，知道他们没有一天不担心说出来。（就是Hin的朋友嫌他是个仆人丢人，不想被知道他们是朋友。）

        “汪……汪汪！”

        “是你的狗在叫吗？Krb。”当看到姿势不妙时，另外再听到小狗吠叫着主人，Gornhin匆匆转移了话题，意在改善气氛，但是……

        “像主人一样擅长吠叫。”

        突然

        很快Tul说完转过身双眼盯着挑衅对象，而Nakrb感觉到怒气在心里崛起，对方只是微微一笑，好像在谈论天气一样平常。他要想试图缓解愤怒。

        “有没有人说你是表里不一的人？”

        “据我所知，没有。”

        _**因为唯一知道的人睡在他床上喘息。**_

        Tul露出笑容，又很快消失在这好看的嘲笑朋友脸上。而对方大声笑了起来，仿佛这是一个戏弄。他的双眼并没有减少观察Hin的姿态。

        如果还有谁知道，那应该就是死Krb。

        我允许你超过必要的范围接近我。

        “死Bubi吃饭了，像这样子叫说明还没有人给它喂饭。”然后Nakrb自言自语说给自己听一样，因为年轻人突然改变话题。走到为小狗设置了护栏的房子的后面，直到Gornhin偷偷叹了口气。

        “你在担心他吗？”但这声叹息让Tul扭过头来。

        “他是朋友。”跟在最后的人轻轻地低声说话。

        “记得你的话……死Krb，你养的是什么品种？”听者接受了这些话，在往前走之前询问Nakrb，他转向围栏中的小狗。

        “你猜。”

        “在你面前的应该是……西施犬。”

        “混蛋，那你怎么不说养的是贵宾犬？”

        然后，两位客人都看到了答案。

        “错，这是杂交的品种。”

        是的，分不清楚搂在怀里Nakrb的小狗父母是什么品种，看起来像是在路边很常见的普通狗。然而它的一条腿被切断，直到从身体中间看起来留下结痂的伤疤，找不到可爱的样子。而它的主人描述了由来。

        “我弟弟告诉我说Bubi的妈妈它去朋友家里翻垃圾，然后周围的人在练手，当有人抓住它时，并不关心小狗旁边还有个狗妈妈，所以母狗转身就咬。那些该死的人被咬伤，愤怒地射杀，至于此，他脸被击中，直到我朋友找到它时它腿也断了已经快要死了。但由于害怕周围的人，它无法养活自己，我家就收养了它。”

        “咕……”

        三个月大的小狗睡在沙发上的Nakrb怀抱里。但遭受过伤害后在看到陌生人走进来立即响起低沉的咆哮，直到Nakrb赶快解释。

        “这家伙它怀疑人类，让它习惯我也花了一星期。”

        猛地

        “汪汪汪汪汪，呜……”

        “嗬咦，死Tul。”

        尽管，那一刻，那个男人不同意，但带有伤疤的手还是伸过来把浑身伤痕的狗抓过来抱起。直到狗大叫，因担心朋友会被咬伤而假装抢回来，但Tul无视掉他，锐利的目光注视着狗的眼睛，然后说了一句话。

        “没关系。”

        突然

        这句话使得小狗即将张开嘴咬他的手腕都动作停下了，然后有声音对狗说。

        “它不会做任何事情，因为我不想伤害它……奇怪的是你们，狗它都会爱自己的孩子，为什么人类有些妈妈会丢下自己的孩子？也许我不明白，对吗？小家伙。”Tul说完把可怜的小狗抱在了胸口。他看着一动不动……藏在胸前的狗。

        这句话让两位听众都沉默了，并且接下来当Tul问小狗时愈发安静了。

        **“如果你是一个人，你会杀了那些伤害你的人吗？”**

        “汪、汪！”尽管不明白Bubi回答了什么，但Tul笑了，然后简单地说。

        “其实很好，你生来就是狗，因为人…… **他妈的根本比不上狗。** ”而他的眼睛里闪烁着可怕的光芒，抱着小狗的手稍微收紧了。直到另外两个人观察着他……这个男人几乎不可能向外人表达出的一些失态。

        Nakrb此刻的态度是想要调整一下情绪气氛。

        “你现在说的语言狗能理解吗？臭Tul。”这些话让Tul轻轻地笑了，但……还是让人恐惧。

        “其实，与狗交谈比与人交谈更简单，但我大概不是让你骂着玩的狗死Krb，因为狗……能做一些人们无法做到的事情。”说完，锐利的眼睛盯着他看，每次眨眼都作为提醒。在转过来看看那个只能保持沉默的知己之前，把小狗递过去。

        “要抱一下吗Hin。”

        “好。”听到的人很快反应过来，然后Nakrb感到惊讶的是，这只抗拒人的小狗愿意逗留在两个朋友的怀抱中，不挣扎，就像知道这两个人不会伤害它一样。然而直觉却告诉他……有些事情伤害了他们。

        至少，他赶上看见Gornhin看着Tul眼神……是带有同情、理解、怜悯的，直到忍不住怀疑他们……有什么不可告人的状况。

* * *

 

        “你知道的对吗？我是你的朋友。”

        “……知道。”

        “你知道的对吗？有什么麻烦事情要告诉我。”

        “……知道。”

        “所以你知道的对吗？如果被伤害了……”

        **“我没有被怎么样！”**

        就在Tul要求去洗手间的时候，Nakrb坐在沙发上，突然开口。让坐在旁边的地板上的人放着小狗在大腿上回答这些问题，但还没问完最后的问题，Gornhin强势地打断了他，吸引坐在上面的人的视线下移。

        Nakrb笑了……但这是不相信对方的话的笑容。

        “还挺热的，你说呢？”然后改变了几乎不可能聊下去的话题，直到Gornhin慢慢地摇了摇头。

        “为什么不打开空调？”

        “浪费电。”房子的主人说着发出了笑声，连连抖动自己的学生衬衫，但视线仍锁定亲密朋友没有移开，特别是沿着额头分布的渗出的汗水，在渗透竖立的衣领之前因为每一颗纽扣都系得整整齐齐。

        热得可怜，然而Hin却还没有解开。

        “所以就不要抱怨了。”

        “难道你不热吗？”

        “现在……还不热。”客人可能也猜出自己语气有所不妥，因为Patapee很快回答，假意要走，但……

        突然间

        “你脖子的衣领好湿。”坐在上面的人把话转回到衣领上，让对方变得有点僵硬，然后赶紧用笑掩饰。

        “但是我不热。”

        “不要系着它了，这又不是在你必须盛装打扮的学生委员会，把你领带拿下来，我看你已经很热了。”

        “但我真的不热，我懒得拿下来了，一会儿就忘了，离开你家再说吧。”Gornhin这么说，但拒绝抬起眼睛看着他的朋友，只是看着小狗的眼睛给它挠耳朵挠头，直到它发出愉快的呻吟。Nakrb仍然没有抽回他的手，只是变成轻轻地拍着他的肩膀，然后声音柔和地问。

        “懒得拿下来还是……不能拿下来？”

        “……”

        Gornhin没有回答这个问题，这个年轻人只是沉默着。当他发觉朋友俯身靠近，用指尖触摸耳下的皮肤，然后接下来的耳语让他几乎忘记了呼吸。

        **“我看到了，Hin。”**

        突然

        Nakrb的话一说完，听的人抱着小狗立即站起来，眼睛满是诧异，脸色倏地变得煞白，但尝试尽可能正常地调整它。当转过身，直视面前的朋友，然后很快回答道。

        “好笑，你看到了什么？”

        然而房子的主人只是耸了耸肩，笑了笑，然后被动地说。

        “这样啊，我看到了什么……看到你穿着太遵守规则……看到你看起来很可疑引我发笑……看到你脖子上有奇怪的痕迹，或者看Tul的眼神不像你看别人……”Nakrb沉默了一会儿，但对于Hin来说，这是一段很长的时间，在此之前，他继续带着不满意的笑容说道。

        “……究竟隐瞒了什么事……我应该看到了什么？Hin。”

        “你生气了。”Patapee喃喃地说。

        “你觉得呢？”

        是的，Nakrb很生气，他朋友隐瞒得越多，他就越生气。他看到他的朋友们……亲密的朋友……但他们一直隐瞒着。而他不得不观察他们的态度，这一天Tul比平常笑了更多，这一天Hin虚弱无力且脸色苍白憔悴。这不是如他们所说的家务园艺工作引起的！

        而Gornhin不知道该怎么回答，只能慢慢摇晃脑袋。

        “我……”

        _**“我来告诉你，你应该看到什么？”**_

        突然

        那个去了洗手间的人站在门框处，一张锐利的脸上装饰着一丝笑容，声音低沉似乎这是无足轻重的事情。闪亮的眼睛盯着一个强壮的大个子朋友。然后径直走向知己。

        “拿过来。”Tul伸出手来从Gornhin怀里接小狗，然后向仍坐在沙发上的人走去。

        Nakrb接过Bubi来抱着，眼神仍淡定地还Tul对视着。

        “我应该看到什么？”

        “你不应该看到任何东西。”

        “……”

        Tul迅速回应并保持微笑。

        “如果你想成为我的朋友，还是别看到什么比较好，我非常友好地提醒你。”Tul只是叙述完，退回来找知己，然后伸手抓住他的手臂。

        “很晚了已经，我们先回去了。谢谢你让我们来认识你的狗。”

        “等会Tul！”虽然两个年轻人将回去，Nakrb在此之前喊道，高大的身体将小狗放下，然后跟上前，眼睛锐利而眯起，盯着两人。如果他没有多想的话……对方的手收紧了。

        “你们两个到底什么关系？”异常怀疑地抛出了这个问题，让年轻的混血儿保持沉默，但没有回答，只是转身，然后拉动知己跟随着自己。

        “如果你不回答，我会以自己的方式找到答案！”这一次，从未放弃过的人大喊过去。让听到的人再次回头目光炯炯。

        这个眼神让Gornhin感到害怕。

        _你停下来啊Krb，无论我面对的是什么，我都对自己的选择感到满足。_

        心里想这么说，但只要大手紧紧抓住他就是为了告诉他说你不需要说话，Gornhin只能保持安静，看着主人和仍瞪着眼睛的重要朋友，然后Tul开口了。

        “即使你再怎么努力尝试哪怕到死，也永远不会明白的，放弃一些事情也是一个不错的选择，Krb。”

        “死Tul，Hin现在是老子的朋友！”

        “你别忘了，他是我的人。”Tul说着，把愤怒抑制在光滑平静的脸下。将最亲近的人拉回车内时，另一只手拳头紧紧地握起来，当Nakrb继续大喊大叫，他非常生气以至于几乎无法忍受。

        “你别忘了才是，死Tul，Hin是个人，有感情的，你不能像宠物一样命令他！”

        在Tul要上车之前，这个年轻人转过身来看着房子的主人。

        “在此之前，你说我是狗，对吧……呃，我是狗。”Nakrb眯起眼睛，看着对方不明白他从哪里引用的这句话，然后Tul用完整的声音说。

        “如果有谁碰我的东西……我就准备用獠牙咬他。”这话是警告说别逾越过界。

        砰！

        然后，Metthanan家族的少爷上车然后大声关上车门，让房子的主人只能不自知比以往更加愤怒地发誓，两人的表现都让他确信颈部的痕迹不是有关树叶刮伤的。

        “你只不过跟龇牙咧嘴的狗一样霸道而已，死Tul。”

        无论他们有什么样的关系，Tul……和Hin不知道已经逾越了主仆关系多少次了。

* * *

 

        轰轰轰轰

        被擦拭到光泽闪闪日本汽车正在到他们每时每刻速度都在加快，坐在司机一旁的人什么也不敢说。眼睛看着主人紧握方向盘紧的双手，仿佛要把它捏成粉末一样。

        Gornhin知道方向盘后面的人想摧毁的不是别人……而是他们亲密的朋友。

        但他也知道，主人只是想，并不会这么做。

        吱……！

        突然

        漂亮的汽车刹住了，发出刺耳的噪音，直到人烟稀少的路边。然后司机趴着，前额靠方向盘上，深吸一口气，有平稳的声音问道。

        “你和他谈了什么？”

        “没有说什么。”

        “没有说什么这他妈的怎么会这样！”突然，镇定而冷静的人。猛地转过身来，美丽的眼睛现在折射出黄昏的光线，看起来是明亮金黄色，却又是可怕的。伸出大手用力拽着Patapee的手臂并且力度还在收紧，直到对方下意识地稍微皱起眉头。

        是的，主人不会对Krb做什么，但主人可以来折磨他。

        “真的什么都没说。”必须做的事就是强调自己的清白，当Khun Tul还在生气，尽可能地做到。

        砰！

        Gornhin仍然坐着，当大手击打在侧面的车窗上，祈祷它不会破裂。而低下头表示不抗拒，这使得看到的人比方才冷静下来，从紧抓手臂变成拽住领带。

        唔

        系在脖子上的一整天领带被拉下来。然后Tul用力扯开衣领使最上层的纽扣脱落，从颈窝从露出淤青的脖子，仍然没有减少可怕的感觉。相比之下，它的颜色更深。声音不再强硬。

        “为什么不告诉他我对你做了什么？”

        “Khun Tul你并没有对我做什么。”Gornhin仍像之前一样回答，试图不要畏缩，即使是指尖在触摸瘀伤。

        “告诉我，他是你的朋友，他对你很重要。”Tul用低沉的声音说道，表示不满，因为察觉到一直最亲近的人授予Krb的权利比其他朋友多。

        至少，他敢叫我放了你该死的Krb，尽管以他的地位都应该对每个人礼貌。

        “他是朋友。”

        “看来似乎最近你特别和他特别亲密。”Metthanan家族的长子接着说，眼睛更加闪闪发亮，盯着知己的脸没有移开目光，让Gornhin缓慢地摇了摇头。抬起头与他自第一次看就认为很迷人的美丽眼睛进行目光接触。

        如果它没有愤怒的火焰，这个人比其他任何人都更好看。

        “嗯，他是特别……”Gornhin说出来到后面，听者愈发注视着他，尽管在Tul要说什么之前，知己抢先对他说。

        **“但是如果Khun Tul说让我停止来往，我会不再跟他来往的。”**

        突然

        年轻的混血儿有些愣住了，当看着对方直视着自己始终忠于自己的黑眼睛时，感觉到恶心一般。

        不是同情Hin，而是看到眼前这一幕时，每次都是胃部紊乱的感觉。

        这是一种感觉当伸手出去，这和把它拂去，Tul选择丢弃它就如同忘记。

        “如果我现在命令你呢？”

        “我会待会打电话告诉他。”

        “……”Tul沉默了片刻，松开了手，而愤怒就像从来没有出现过一样，它消失了。只有敏锐的眼睛依旧盯着，然后是摇了摇头。

        “不必了，和他来往也是有用处的。”大少爷这么说，听者低下头来。

        Gornhin不能和因为利益Nakrb来往，但可以是友谊，当然，说话的人会一直看着他们。

        “你可能不满我把跟Krb的来往说成是利益。”

        “我没有权利不满。”

        “你有，Hin，你有权利对我不满。”混血儿立即反驳，在把双手握到脖子上之前，直到那个差点死去的人，颤抖了一下。尽管Tul没有使劲，但仅仅是单纯抓住它，然后说。

        “你可以把这个伤痕告诉任何人。我父亲、继母，或者你的母亲，为了让我谋杀未遂而进监狱，但你没有这么做……”

        “我不会有这么做的一天的！”在主人说完之前，Gornhin严肃地插入声音。双手受惊得抓在抱着他脖子的男人的手腕上，然后再次重复一遍。

        “我永远不会伤害你。”

        他绝不会这样做。

        严肃的语气，不妥协的眼神，说不管有多少人伤害了这个男人，别把Hin和他们相提并论。

        “因为什么？”Tul提起嘴角问，好像知道答案。

        _**“因为我是你的人，Khun Tul。”**_

        这就是答案，让听者松开抓住脖子的手，并用听起来好很多的声音说。

        “就这么告诉他吧，告诉死Krb说别逾越我的底线，让他知道你是那个自愿成为我的人。”混血儿这样说，将指尖滑动到衣领上，再次拉起衣领并遮住颈部，然后把领带递过去。

        “是的，Khun Tul。”

        Gornhin只能回答，接过领带并绑回同一个地方，隐藏瘀伤和蹦开消失在车上不知道哪里的纽扣，知道主人仍然直视着自己，又重复了一遍他的话。

        “我不会告诉Krb或者其他人的。”

        这个回答足够让心情急躁的人转过头去再次发动汽车，动作轻了很多，不再像第一次那么暴躁了，好像说的这句话帮助这个人心里感觉更好了，让Tul意识到自己在做什么。

        明白如该死的朋友说的……像呲牙的狗一样霸道。

        _死Krb，我没有必要必须霸道，因为我的獠牙，因为从来没有从我的嘴里亮出来过。_

        Tul对相处了十年的人的答案充满信心，然后说出让人保持清醒和沉默的话语。

        “做得很好，必须获得奖赏才行，今晚我有奖励要给，到我房间里来吧。”而Hin只能回答。

        “是的。”

        虽然有时候，奖励和惩罚的含义只是隔一层薄薄的屏障。


End file.
